lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Alts
It is heavily implied that every DLC update in Smash Ultimate will unveil a new element to the game. For example, Update 3.0.0 came with Stage Builder, online Mii sharing and Video Editor. A theory that I've had for a while is that one of these updates will increase the number of alternate costumes on many or all characters. For this potential update, I have created a wishlist of alternate costumes that I would like to see in the game. Note: Yes, I know that some alts listed here already exist as stage cameos, Final Smash cameos or Assists. Some may say that this disconfirms these characters, to which I shall point to Chrom, for he is a full-on Echo Fighter yet also a cameo character in Robin's Final Smash. 64 Newcomers Mario *Cat Mario - Super Mario 3D World **Several of Mario's voice clips are replaced with voice clips from Super Mario 3D World, including many meows. *Classic Mario - Super Mario Bros. **All sound effects are replaced with 8-bit versions of themselves, including the victory theme, which is now ripped straight from Super Mario Bros. *Delfino Vacation Mario - Super Mario Sunshine *Fire Mario - Super Mario Bros. *Gold Mario - New Super Mario Bros. 2 **Fireballs are now gold-coloured. *Hopkins Mario - Super Mario Bros.: The Movie *Referee Mario - Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! **Mario's victory theme is now the same as Little Mac's. *Satelliview Mario - Super Mario Odyssey *Shadow Mario - Super Mario Sunshine **Fireballs are now made of orange paint. Although it inks opponents, it does not have the same properties that Inkling's ink attacks have. **FLUDD now spews paint. Similarly to the fireballs, this inks opponents though it does not increase their damage intake. *Tennis Mario - Mario Tennis Aces **Fireballs are now tennis balls. *Tanooki Mario - Super Mario Bros. 3 **Mario's taunt where he whips out Cappy is replaced with Mario temporarily becoming a Tanooki statue. *Wario Mario - Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins Donkey Kong *Arcade Kong - Donkey Kong *Boxer Kong - Punch-Out!! **Any attack involving Donkey Kong's fists now has a stock punching sound effect. *Super Kong - Donkey Kong Country Returns Link * Hero of the Sky - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Hero of Time - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Hero of Twilight - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * HW Link - Hyrule Warriors Samus * Fusion Suit - Metroid Fusion * New Varia Suit - Metroid: Samus Returns Yoshi * Black Yoshi - Yoshi's Story * Boshi - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Mini-Yoshi - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * White Yoshi - Yoshi's Story * Yarn Yoshi - Yoshi's Woolly World Kirby * Classic Kirby - Kirby: Star Allies * Gooey-inspired Alt - Kirby's Dream Land 3 * Prince Fluff - Kirby's Epic Yarn * Void Soul - Kirby: Star Allies * Yarn Kirby - Kirby's Epic Yarn Fox * Brawl Fox - Star Fox Assault * Melee Fox - Star Fox 64 Pikachu * Ash Ketchum Hat - Pokémon: Indigo League * Detective Pikachu - Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * Mimikyu - Pokémon Sun and Moon * Raichu - Pokémon Red and Blue Luigi * Balloon World Luigi - Super Mario Odyssey * Gooigi - Luigi's Mansion (3DS) * Mr. L - Super Paper Mario * Tennis Luigi - Mario Tennis Aces Ness * Ninten - EarthBound Beginnings * Paula - EarthBound * Robot Ness - EarthBound Captain Falcon * Blood Falcon - F-Zero X * Classic Falcon - F-Zero * Smash 64 Falcon - Super Smash Bros. Jigglypuff * Igglybuff - Pokémon Gold and Silver * Movie Jigglypuff - Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * Shiny Jigglypuff - Pokémon Gold and Silver Melee Newcomers Peach * Cat Peach - Super Mario 3D World * Cyclist Peach - Mario Kart Wii * Fire Peach - Super Mario 3D World * Pink Gold Peach - Mario Kart 8 * Shadow Queen - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Bowser * Dark Bowser - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * Dreamy Bowser - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Giga Bowser-inspired Alt - Super Smash Bros. Melee * Meowser - Super Mario 3D World * SMB Box Art Bowser - Super Mario Bros. Ice Climbers * 8-Bit Ice Climbers - Ice Climber Sheik * Brawl Sheik - Super Smash Bros. Brawl * HW Sheik - Hyrule Warriors * Melee Sheik - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Tetra Outfit - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * Yiga Clan Member - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Zelda * BotW Zelda - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * BotW 2 Zelda - Untitled sequel to Breath of the Wild * Brawl Zelda - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * HW Zelda - Hyrule Warriors * Melee Zelda - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Phantom Zelda - The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Dr. Mario * Classic Doctor - Dr. Mario * Dr. Luigi - Dr. Luigi * Mad Scientist Mario - Super Mario Odyssey Pichu * Minun - Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire * Plusle - Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Falco * Brawl Falco - Star Fox Assault * Decidueye - Pokémon Sun and Moon * Melee Falco - Star Fox 64 Marth * Lyn - Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade * Melee Marth - Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Young Link * Awakening Link - The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (2019) * Fierce Deity Young Link - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * LTTP Link - The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past Ganondorf * Agahnim - The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past * Black Shadow - F-Zero X * Brawl Ganondorf - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Undead Ganondorf - Untitled sequel to Breath of the Wild Mewtwo * Armoured Mewtwo - Pokémon: The Movie * Deoxys - Pokémon Emerald * Mega Mewtwo X - Pokémon X and Y * Movie Mewtwo - Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * Shadow Mewtwo - Pokkén Tournament * Shiny Mewtwo - Pokémon Gold and Silver Roy * Melee Roy - Super Smash Bros. Melee Mr. Game & Watch * Mrs. Game & Watch - Game & Watch * Paper Mario - Paper Mario Brawl Newcomers Meta Knight * Dark Meta Knight - Kirby and the Amazing Mirror * Galacta Knight - Kirby Super Star Ultra * Morpho Knight - Kirby: Star Allies Pit * Cancelled Pit - Icarus * Classic Pit - Kid Icarus * Three Sacred Treasures Pit - Kid Icarus: Uprising Ultimate Newcomers Daisy * Cyclist Daisy - Mario Kart Wii * GB Daisy - Super Mario Land * Striker Daisy - Super Mario Strikers * Tennis Daisy - Mario Tennis Aces Category:Lists Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Super Smash Bros.